herofandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Takayama
'Maria Takayama '''is a supporting character in the light novel and anime series ''Haganai. She is the supervising teacher and moderator of the Neighbor's Club and is a ten-year old nun. While being exceptionally gifted in academics, she can also be very rude and immature, when annoyed. She develops a sibling-like relationship with Kodaka Hasegawa, and has a close but highly vitriolic friendship with his sister Kobato. She is also the younger sister of Kate Takayama. She is voiced by Yuka Iguchi in the Japanese version of the anime and Kristi Kang in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Irina Shidou and Levy McGarden. Appearance Maria has blue eyes and long lavender-silver flowing hair. Maria has been described as having snow-white skin. She is usually shown wearing her nun outfit, which consists of a dark-blue one piece dress with a white collar design of two long triangles and dark blue Cornette with a heart decoration. Maria also wears a necklace with a key. During her trip to the Theme Park, Maria wore a white tankini with a cross. Maria also owns a white tankini swimsuit with her name sewn on it. Personality Despite her high intelligence, Maria acts very much like a child her age, despite also claiming she's an adult. Due to Maria being a child prodigy, her arrogance made her unable to socialize with her peers. Maria is both naive and gullible, a trait which Yozora takes advantage of. Due to Kate's taunting, Maria came to think that she was actually a teacher and an adult. This causes Maria to be very rude, as seen when she scolds the people around her (Yozora being the exception). She is also prone to using crude language, especially 'poop'. While she may not realize this herself, Maria really wants to befriend Kobato, to the point that she felt jealous about how popular Kobato really is with her classmates. Maria is shown to be very intelligent in terms of high school Math and the Japanese language. She often does Yozora's homework and never complains about its difficulty. Maria even comments that Kobato's Math homework is "too easy", something even Kodaka was impressed with. Maria seems to have an advanced vocabulary, as shown when she is able to describe "Annexation" (The term of the incorporation of territory into another Geo-political entity) with great detail. In contrast to her knowledge, Maria is extremely naive. She is routinely able to be outsmarted by many characters in the series and is extremely trustful of others. Even Kobato once managed to use Yozora's words to trick her. Maria also doesn't seem to do much research on her Bible studies. This is shown when she didn't realize there's no such commandment as "If someone slaps you on the right cheek, give them your room also. Oh, and also sign the paperwork to officiate their club" (obviously made up by Yozora to coerce her into lending her favorite nap time quarters to the Neighbors Club.) In terms of sexual education, Maria is also rather naive in this topic considering that she has high-school level education (although in another sense, Maria did skip the grades and hence, it is possible that she was not taught in these matters). Trivia * Maria bears a strong resemblance to Index Librorum Prohibitorum. They even have the same Japanese voice actor (Yuka Iguchi). Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Comic Relief Category:Genius Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Siblings Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Priests